


Traditions are a pain

by Naire



Series: Sidlink [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Zora Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naire/pseuds/Naire
Summary: Will Link and Sidon finally get their happy ending? Marrying a prince is not so easy as saying I do and Link will have to face many trials to prove his worth. The Zora elders will make his life miserable. Traditions are sure a pain! But Sidon was worth it.This is a sequel to "Not allowed"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos on my previous story!  
Welcome to the sequel! This is for GlamAngel3766 - you inspired me to write this, thanks!  
I took a lot of liberties in this story and came up with ridiculous ideas about traditional Zora courting. Also a bit about the Rito culture.  
There is some smut in here, you have been warned ;P  
Enjoy and please comment! Comments are love!

Chapter 1

“Please tell me you are joking.” Came a dry tone when blue eyes looked up from the book in front of him. Link and Sidon were sitting at the big royal library, trying to familiarize themselves with Zora courting traditions.

“I’m afraid not.” Sidon sighed. He knew it was overcomplicated and no one really did any of those any more, besides the proud royal family and sometimes not even them. Traditions were very important and now that a few were about to be broken anyway – with his interspecies marriage – they will have to follow them to the letter. The elders were very adamant about that. But damn, it was just ridiculous.

“This is too much.” Link’s voice was rising during their conversation but now it reached a new high. He was so nervous his ears were twitching and he was practically bouncing in his seat. His beautiful, red lips were even redder from the constant worrying with his teeth and Sidon had to stop himself a few times already from licking them. Link wouldn’t appreciate that now.

“I can understand the gift exchange and even taking over king’s duties for a while – to see if we could handle it. And the ball, fine. Royalty likes their parties. But the rest of it?! This is crazy. I will never gain approval from all of the elders.” Link’s shoulders fell down just like his ears and Sidon just had to touch him to offer comfort.

“Please don’t stress that much my dear.” He said while wrapping his arms around the Hylian. Link tried to move out of the embrace, too agitated to be kept so still but this time Sidon didn’t let him. With a gentle hand he brushed his fingers through the golden locks, trying to relax him a little. “The elders can hate you all they want and yes, I won’t lie, they will make your life difficult just to spite you but… they will have to agree. They already did, this is just traditional. I was so insufferable without you they don’t want a repeat performance.” He smiled and Link had to giggle a little at his light teasing.

They looked at each other, from this close proximity it felt to the Hylian as if the Zora prince was the only thing that existed in this world. And wasn’t that the truth. Sidon was his world and with a sigh Link realized he will do anything to finally be with him properly. If some old customs had to be kept then so be it. He will let the elders have their fun, to hell with his pride. If he survived the biggest fight of the century then surely he will survive this too.

Link leaned down on Sidon’s chest and closed his eyes. To think that when he arrived two days ago and was presented the Zora sapphire at the official proposal of courting he was sure there was nothing more stressful than that. The jewel was truly stunning – the biggest blue stone Link has ever seen, surrounded by white gold and diamonds, which created a masterpiece of a pedant. Sidon was the one to ask him formally if he wanted to take part in the courting but it was from the king’s hands he accepted the jewel. The elders stood in a semicircle around them, most of them glaring daggers at his back. Link was glad he didn’t have to wear it, to have something so precious on himself all the time would make him into a nervous wreck. It was just a custom and the jewel itself was back in the glass case at the palace somewhere. It would be taken out again by the next prince.

After accepting, Link was given a small, old book, bound in red leather. It looked very old – the royal crest was almost faded. The king informed him that it was the oldest script about the Zora traditional courting and as he was a Hylian he would have to learn everything from the beginning and follow it properly. The elders insisted that if traditions are about to be broken by having the prince marry someone who is not a Zora, then it was only right to go about it in the most proper way. The king had to agree to at least please them a little. Nowadays, most of the steps were omitted even by the royal family. When Link saw what it all entails he understood why. It was madness!

The wedding was fortunately a private affair. Very private. Only them and their family. Not even the elders would be present, besides the one who would act as their priest. It would of course take place in a lake. Water was very important to the Zoras. Fortunately, he would be standing in the water only reaching up to his chest, no need for excessive swimming.

So much to do. Good thing there was no time limit. They could be courting each other for years. Zoras lived for a long time. Much, much longer than Hylians and it sometimes worried Link. Sidon would be left alone someday, living for many years more after he passed away. Link promised himself that he would go about it all as fast as he could. They shouldn’t waste any time. All of those courting trials will surely make them spent a lot of time apart. Link just wanted some quiet moment with his lover, for a change. To relax and do absolutely nothing, no travelling, no fighting and no hard work. Maybe when they are married they would be allowed a small vacation, like a honeymoon. He would love to show Sidon the ocean! They could sleep on a beach and swim and eat watermelons. Just relax together.

According to the old book, first, after accepting the sapphire, he would have to provide Sidon with a gift of his own. It would probably have to be expensive and just as meaningful. Following that, there would be a few more gifts exchanged between them, however they could be something small. It was that first gift that could prove to be problematic. Zelda provided Link with some money they managed to earn together but she did not have the gold her royal family possessed before the calamity has struck. It seemed it got stolen by people foolish enough to brave the guardians and monsters. The art and furniture has been destroyed. Nothing of the royal jewels or gold was left. Link got paid by the people who he helped, sure, but he was not rich. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to gain enough funds for something fancy enough that could be given to a real prince.

It was with a heavy heart that Link left the Domain. Sidon wasn’t happy with him when he stated that he would have to leave for awhile. He didn’t want to tell him that he needed money so he send Zelda a letter asking to sent for him. He was still the head of her royal guards and he couldn’t just ignore her wishes. He knew lying to Sidon was terrible but how else was he supposed to go get some work to earn enough for the gift? Sidon would just try to sneak him some money, Link was sure.

“Couldn’t you ask the princess for a bit of leave? We haven’t even had a chance to spend some time together, this courting business took up most of the time! Between meetings with my father and reading up on the customs, we barely spoke. Please, Link, I am sure that Zelda would understand if you just asked her.” Sidon was close to begging. This last year has been so awful. He never knew that he could miss someone as much as he missed Link back then. They just got a chance and to be honest there were many things they didn’t yet know about each other. The prince was looking forward to their conversations. Not to mention, a bit of intimate alone time. Besides that one night at the time of the ball in the name of peace, they didn’t get to be together in that way. Sidon felt the urge to just drag Link back to his chambers and have his way with him sometimes. He blushed just thinking about it.

“I cannot, you know that. You are a prince and have your duties and I am Zelda’s personal knight, ambassador and the head of security. My job is important too.” Link reminded him. It might have came out a bit like bragging about his position but he had to point his attention towards the fact his duty was no less important than Sidon’s. Never mind that Zelda didn’t actually need him now.

“Right, sorry. Of course. I never said it wasn’t important!” Sidon flapped his arms around, panicking a bit that he managed to insult his beloved somehow.

“I know, I know, don’t worry. I will be back before you know it, all right? I will miss you.” Link got up on his horse, the one he had taken from the nearest stable when he was running towards the Domain before. It was one of his newest horses and it was a bit skittish around a tall Zora. When he tried to lean in for a kiss the horse shook its head almost making him fall. Sidon chucked and steadied him.

“I’m already missing you. Please be careful out there.” He said quietly and kissed him goodbye. Sidon wanted so badly to accompany him but Link was adamant he’d go alone. Hylian business. Fine. He had some reading he needed to finish anyway. It’s not like he wouldn’t be able to go about his day without Link at his side! He wasn’t that desperate! Was he...?

Link knew that the best paying job nowadays was monster hunting. No blood moon meant that any cleared up territory would be safe to be taken over. It has been some time and most of the monsters had been killed but there were still a few places which were very dangerous. Being hunted so much, the monsters decided to keep together in larger groups. Seeing even five Hinoxes in the same territory was possible now, before they always kept to themselves.

One such group was snoring loudly near a river. Link had been pointed that way by a few guys who really wanted to build a bridge there. It seemed it was the shortest route between two new cities and would bring a lot of money if the traders could safely travel here. Link wasn’t complaining, they offered him a nice sum for that. He had never been nervous about a fight with a Hinox – hitting its eye with an arrow and then slashing it with good enough sword was usually easy. But five at once could prove difficult.

With a deep breath, Link sneaked up on their lair. He decided to try and surprise them first with some bombs. He carried a small barrel full of explosives as well. Very gently, he set it down between a big blue beast and a smaller red one. He was glad he still had that elixir – being sneaky was much easier under its influence. He put a square bomb near another one and a round bomb close enough to ignite the barrel and slowly backed away. When he was hidden behind a huge rock, he pressed two buttons on his Slate in quick succession. A roar of pain was deafening.

He used the moment of confusion, while the beasts were still stomping around a bit dazzled and run at full speed towards the closest enemy. With a jump his blade fell on the back of a red Hinox. He quickly rolled away and got out his bow. Three arrows later he had it fall to its ass in pain, holding its eye. Link wanted to attack then but had to jump away, barely avoiding getting scratched by a blue beast. Another one was fast approaching, while two that didn’t engage him yet were still roaring in pain on the ground.

Link panted heavily, his muscles aching. Big scratch marks were on his arms and he had a few bruises from being thrown in the air by powerful swipes of big hands. He couldn’t stop, though. Two of the beasts were already dead. That still left three for him to deal with. Two were enormous but one was small enough he was sure should fall quickly. He aimed an arrow towards it but it went wide when he had to dodge another big arm. He groaned in frustration. No wonder they offered so much money. No one in their right mind would try to take those beasts at once! Maybe he should retreat and try again in a few hours?

He had no time to think more about this, as he run and dodged. He couldn’t allow them to surround him but it seemed it was already too late. He crouched low and called on the power of his fallen friend. Their spirits left him when Ganon has been defeated but Link learned he still had access to their powers. With a blow of powerful wind he was up in the air. He aimed his bow, his concentration unwavering. For a moment it felt as if the world itself held its breath, time slowed down and only his bow and his targets existed. He let go of the arrow and quickly took another. And another. Three shots later everything came back to the fast pace of real time and he got his paraglider out in the last moment. He was lucky. Two of the arrows hit its mark and one still managed to do some damage, even though he missed the eye. He landed on his feet and slashed at the beasts, dancing around the two while dodging attacks of the third.

Half an hour later Link collapsed on his knees, panting. It felt like his lungs couldn’t get enough air. When his heart slowed down a bit he shakily got to his feet. Somehow, he managed to kill all of the beasts. Two of his swords broke but he didn’t have to worry about weapons, there were many that survived the calamity. He would have to make a trip back to the castle to get some, though. Moving around the grass he quickly collected anything he could sell. Then he noticed there were weapons lying around as well. He completely forgot that Hinoxes had those around their necks! No need for a trip then!

It took a week for Link to gather enough money to even start to think about the gift. He was bruised and tired and had a few new scars but all in all it wasn’t as difficult as he feared. He decided to go ask Zelda about her opinion. She was a princess, she will know best what could be considered a proper gift for a prince.

Zelda was still in the Rito territory. It was a long journey but he was already halfway there, as he travelled in search for best paid jobs. Too bad he couldn’t just use the Slate to warp there instantly! The moment Ganon’s malice disappeared, the shrines stopped glowing. At least the runes still worked. Zelda allowed him to keep the Slate but she was not happy to part from it. She was aware he needed it more than her, though.

Two days of constant travel and no sleep later, Link was finally arriving at the Rito village. People there truly liked him and were happy to point him towards the princess. First, he went to say hi to the chief and when he was assured he was welcome to stay for however long he needed, he walked towards the place Zelda was supposed to be at.

The place was just outside the village and he nodded to the few Hylian guards he encountered on his way. He went up and around the small hill overlooking the ravine. When he finally noticed his princess he had to stop to take a second look.

Zelda was sitting on the grass in her informal clothing. Beside her was a tall Rito, his wing around her. She was speaking quietly to him and with a smile she set her head on his shoulder. Link grinned at that. It seemed she was getting cosy with the guy. Go Zelda!

He approached them slowly and said “Aren’t you two a lovely picture!”

“Link!” Zelda blushed and jumped up and away from her new friend. “What are you doing here?!” She asked, flustered. The Rito stood up calmly and nodded in greeting.

“Hello. My name’s Nanalin. Nice to meet you, Champion.”


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that in two weeks time that Zelda was at the Rito village, she learned a lot about them. Link was right, of course. There was so much more to them than being soldiers! Revali was such a proud individual and he made her believe they were a race of warriors who knew only war. It turned out they were more like artists and musicians, not many were actually skilled enough to fight any more. They still had the best archers but their army was really small. She got to learn about their culture and when she met Nanalin he provided her with many stories, mostly hidden in lyrics of ancient songs. He wrote a few pieces himself and she got to listen to Rito’s perspective on living in times of the calamity as well as being suddenly free of it.

The musician was very charming and he didn’t seem to be bothered she was a princess. He acted normal around her, a little bit too flirty even. And his hands liked to wander. At first it made Zelda uncomfortable, to be touched so much by a stranger but being a guest she did not dare to complain and scare him off. He had so many interesting things to share with her! Besides, she mused, he was really easy on the eyes so having his beautiful feathers draped over her shoulder or at the small of her back wasn’t that much of a hardship. She might be over 100 years old but she was still under twenty in spirit. Why not have some fun? She deserved it after the hell she’d been through. She swore she heard Urbosa’s laughter when she thought that.

“I think you should go for jewellery as well.” Zelda mused when Link told her all about the courting gift. “Sidon wears it so he should like it. Maybe bracelets? You could go to Gerudo town and have them craft something with stones protecting from electricity. Elixirs don’t work on a Zora, as far as I know, but the magic in the stones should.”

“That’s a brilliant suggestion! He’s so valuable against electricity, I would feel much better knowing he has some protection. I wonder why they didn’t get him any before?”

“Well, Gerudo is far away and there weren’t much of trade routes accessible during the calamity. The stones themselves are not enough, if magic is involved then it requires special knowledge to create. Zoras probably don’t have it.” Zelda explained.

“I wish the shrines were still active! It took me a long time to get here and Gerudo is on the other side, so far away!” Link complained. He was a bit cranky, his wounds were still healing and he didn’t get much sleep while travelling. And he missed his prince, damn it!

“I know, I’m sorry. Purah is working on it but I am not sure if she will be able to activate them.” Zelda sighed. So much she could learn from those shrines if they still had access to them!

A small silence fell around them. Link leaned back in his chair, his eyes falling closed by themselves.

“You should go rest. You are falling asleep on me!” Zelda teased him and he straightened up instantly. She was his princess, no matter if they weren’t acting formal around each other at all, he still shouldn’t be acting this disrespectful.

“I apologize. I will go, have a good night.” He said, embarrassed.

“Link, don’t worry about it. We are friends, you are allowed to be relaxed around me.” She smiled and he smiled back. Then it morphed into a smirk.

“It seems I’m not the only one to be allowed to relax around you, hm?” He teased and she blushed. “What’s the deal with that Rito? You two sure were chummy back there!” He instantly forgot his thoughts about having some respect for the princess as he teased her. Serves her right for all the times she laughed at his relationship!

“He’s just my friend. Nanalin was nice enough to show me around and he knows Rito history very well! Many songs were written to describe real events and he has a really nice voice...” She trailed off, her face still red. Link laughed seeing her so flustered.

“A very close friend, it seemed. Good for you. Should I have a talk with him, about treating you right? If he hurts you...” Not to mention the Rito’s way about casual relationships was so different from Hylians...

“No, no, Link don’t do that!” Zelda shot up to her feet, her arms flaring about. “It might give him a wrong impression or something! We are not dating!”

“No? Are you sure about that?” That gave her pause. She realized she was spending all of her time here together with him. She felt comfortable enough to sit close and enjoy his embrace. She loved his voice, she could sit and listen to him sing for a whole day. And she admired his skill playing all sorts of instruments. Not to mention, she really liked just looking at him, his colourful feathers were so beautiful and soft. Oh Goddess, she had a crush!

“Oh no...” She said while hiding her face in her hands and Link laughed again at her, deciding not to meddle. Zelda needed to figure out her feelings on her own.

“Good luck. You deserve to be happy. Relationships are not easy, though.”

And he knew, didn’t he? Zelda at least wouldn’t have to wait for permission from anyone. She was free to do what she liked. It was a great feeling. What the hell, if he liked her back then why not?

Link realized that even with all the funds he gathered it might not be enough for what he had in mind. When Zelda mentioned protective bracelets he sat down and tried to draw a sketch himself. It took him most of the next day but he finally came up with a design he was happy with. Sidon should like it. But Link knew that if he wanted his prince to have a really good protection it would require many topazes. So with a groan he made a detour towards the Death Mountain. It was the best place to find some pretty stones.

Sidon was bored. And frustrated. He missed Link so much. He received a letter from him, stating that it will probably be another two weeks before he could return. To be honest, he felt a bit left out. Ignored. Forgotten. He knew it was not true, that Link loved him but still he couldn’t silence a small voice at the back of his head saying he was less important that work. What was it that Zelda needed so badly from Link anyway? She was in the Rito village, speaking with them about their needs for trading and probably the next treaty with Hylians. She was capable enough to work on that herself! Sidon groaned with frustration again. He knew those thoughts were childish. Zelda might have been an educated princess but still it was Link who travelled all over the place, knew people and their customs and was widely respected. Zelda was a legend of the past while Link was a hero of the present.

No matter how rational his thoughts were, Sidon still huffed through his temper for a whole day.

Link had had enough of lava. Honestly. His hair was singed. All that he could smell was fire. Even though he gulped elixirs like water he still managed to have his clothes burn a little when he wasn’t careful. But he had a whole bag of nice topazes, ten in total. With enough rupees to pay for the crafting of jewellery he travelled towards the Gerudo town. He wasn’t looking forward to wearing girl’s outfit again but oh well. What you wouldn’t do for love, right? The only good thing was that he was so busy and tired he didn’t even have time to miss Sidon. Maybe just a bit. Before he fell asleep at some inn or on a hard ground near a fire he imagined his prince’s arms around him and his lips on his. It let him fall asleep so much easier and feel a little bit less lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

Sidon was so irritated that he wasn’t sure that when he saw Link he wouldn’t just drag him towards his bedroom or hit him over the head for being away so long. A month! He had just accepted the courting and then up and left. The elders were kind enough to remind him of that fact every day. Every damn day!

Link finally managed to reach the Domain, a nicely wrapped gift in his bag. He had more than the first gift, he managed to earn enough money and had a lot of time to think about it to come up with more smaller gifts so that the tradition was upheld. He smiled widely seeing the red scales of his favourite Zora and run a little bit to reach him quicker. Seeing his love’s not so happy face gave him pause. Was Sidon angry with him? He knew he was supposed to be back quickly but it wasn’t so easy! He fought so many monsters and took other tiring jobs to get enough money and then he had to travel all over the map just to get everything! He did that for him, even though Sidon wouldn’t know, so in Link’s mind Sidon had no right to be annoyed!

“Hi.” He greeted him and Sidon just nodded. Link frowned at that, his previous elation disappearing. His lover just turned around and strolled towards the palace, not even looking back to see if he followed! What the hell!

“Sidon! What’s wrong with you! Wait!” He tried to stop him but he didn’t manage to. Sidon only stopped when they entered his private chambers. Closing the door, his prince rounded on him.

“What took you so long! You’ve been away for a month! I was worried and I missed you and you have no idea how much the elders were gloating at me, that you left me, that you were not worthy of courting me, they spoke so many wile things about you! And I had to sit here alone and listen to that drivel everyday for a month!” Sidon shouted at him, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the smaller man. Link’s ears fell down and he took a small step back. He had never seen Sidon so worked up and angry before. And definitely not at him.

“I’m sorry it took so long.” He said quietly, looking away from that burning, gold gaze. Would Sidon forgive him? He realized it did look bad, him leaving for that long just after accepting the official courting. It looked like he got scared of all the customs and everything he would have to do to be with Sidon and so he just resigned and run away. Oh Goddess, he was an idiot! What if the elders will not allow him back? What if Sidon didn’t want him any more?!

“Do you still want me to court you?” His voice was still quiet and now it got sad too. If Sidon rejected him for his stupidity he didn’t know what he’d do.

For a moment there was a deadly silence in the room. Link didn’t dare to look up at his lover. He never wanted to see him so angry again.

“What?” Sidon felt his fury melt away when he realized Link was scared he would break up with him! What nonsense!

“I’d understand if you got fed up with waiting for me and decided against… being together...” He trailed off. Damn it! Why did Link have to ruin everything he touched?! First, he let the Champions die and lost against the guardians, then he went and forgotten Zelda, hurting her feelings and after that he managed to make Sidon’s father so angry that he banned his son from leaving the Domain! And now this. He should have been faster with this errand. He really was useless. Link's thoughts turned to self-hatred instantly.

“Oh Goddess, no! I’m so sorry Link!” Sidon exclaimed suddenly and Link gasped in surprise when he felt familiar arms encircle his waist and lift him up. “Of course I want to be with you, don’t be stupid. I can’t even stay mad at you when you are like this.” He said and nuzzled his cheek. Link closed his eyes, relief overwhelming his senses. His arms went around Sidon’s neck, like they belonged there. He was close to tears but quickly swallowed them up. Probably because he was so tired and sore his emotions were all over the place.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you said you didn’t want me any more...” He whispered. Sidon moved him away a little to look into his still worried eyes and shook his head.

“I love you, you idiot. I was just miserable without you. Again. And the elders love to pick on you and couldn’t stop pestering me. I’m sorry I took my frustrations out on you.” Sidon felt ashamed at his outburst now.

Link’s arm let go of his neck and he brushed his fingers lightly against his cheek. “I missed you too. So much.” Leaning in, he finally kissed him like he dreamed about every night. Sidon’s lips were bigger than his but so soft and warm. His teeth were sharp and Link couldn’t get as adventurous with his tongue as he’d like but it was still exciting. Sidon was always so careful, not to crush him, not to bite him and to never hurt him. It was sweet and made him feel so safe and protected.

Sidon took a few steps back and fell down to heavily sit on his bed. His arms were securely wrapped around his Hylian’s waist. He mapped his small, delicious mouth with his tongue and couldn’t stop his head fin from wagging when he felt hands caressing his back. It has been so long since they could just touch each other. All his recent irritation just disappeared under that touch.

“I want you so badly.” He panted when they finally separated for breath. Link smirked at him and kissed his jaw, then his neck. The scales were smooth and he loved to run his tongue against them. Sidon always shuddered sweetly when his neck was licked.

Soon they laid down and Link managed to take off his shirt. Sidon stripped his jewellery, so it wouldn’t get in the way.

“What happened?” He asked, suddenly stopping their heated embrace when he noticed new scars on his lover chest. A gentle finger run along a wide, red gash, still looking raw.

“Oh, it was nothing. Just a run in with a Lynel.” Link shrugged like it was no big deal while Sidon gaped at him.

“Just a Lynel?! Link, those are the most vicious monsters! I thought you were in the Rito village? Most Lynels don’t like the cold that much.” Link squirmed a little but looked him in the eye.

“After I left Zelda I had an errand to run. Somewhere else. That Lynel took me by surprise but I managed to kill it in the end. It really is nothing. If you truly want to talk about it, then maybe we can do it later.” He insisted and to drive his point clear he rolled his hips against Sidon’s chest. His love instantly dropped the topic and went back to undressing him. They had more pressing matters now, he will scold Link later. After he mapped all those scars with his tongue.

Link groaned and finally managed to get completely naked. He loved the way Sidon’s scales felt against his hot erection. His beautiful prince was excited too, he could see his slit opening and his cock emerging. It was huge and a bit intimidating, just as the first time he saw it. If Link was honest with himself he was glad Sidon wanted to wait with having full on sex for their wedding night. Another thing to feel nervous about. But now he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and reached down to stroke him.

Sidon moaned and his hips jumped a little. He couldn’t wait for the moment they would mate properly. It was important to the Zoras, to their most primal instincts. To claim his mate as his. But for now, this was just fine. More than fine. Those clever fingers wrapping around his length while even more clever mouth licked and sucked at the most sensitive places on his neck. Sidon got lost in pleasure for a while.

Link decided to make the wait worth it for his prince. He used all the tricks he knew would drive him crazy, to give him the most pleasure. He kissed down his chest slowly, Sidon moaning louder the faster his hands moved on his large penis. When his tongue joined them on his cock Sidon’s world exploded in white pleasure. Link didn’t even try to swallow it all so most landed on his face. He felt dirty but seeing Sidon’s pleasured expression also gave him a feeling of power. Not to mention it was sexy as hell. Link panted feeling hot pressure inside him, just waiting to be released.

When Sidon came back to his mind, he didn’t waste any time to run his hands all over his lover. He tongued at his chest, tracing each scar like he had wanted before, while his hand wrapped around Link’s erection. It was time for the Hylian to let loose some of those breathy noises. His moans were more silent, like he lacked breath in his lungs but were no less exciting to hear. Sidon was very careful with his sharp nails and even sharper teeth. He hoped Link would allow him to bite him when the time came for them to fully join. It wasn’t just a custom, it was pure instinct and a part of mating for Zoras but Sidon was aware it could be too painful for a Hylian. Link’s skin was so soft and delicate. No matter. He had to stop thinking about that before he got carried away and bit Link without his permission. Not now. Now he moved his lips over a pink bud of a nipple while his hand worked up and down on a velvet skin of his red cock.

With a shout Link let go of the tension and came. It was glorious. Sidon always managed to make him fall to pieces with just a few touches. The fact that they haven’t been together for such a long time wasn’t helping his stamina either. Sidon didn’t seem to mind, watching his face as always fascinated with that look of ecstasy. Link laid panting on the bed, wrapped in strong arms of his love. He couldn’t remember ever being happier.

They had spend the whole evening in that bed, from nuzzling and hugging to making out and touching all over their bodies. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Their love felt still so new and exciting, it was hard to stop themselves and they didn’t see a reason to.

Finally, hunger won out over desire and they dressed quickly to eat something and talk. Before Sidon could start, either about his new scars or his long detour, Link spoke up.

“I have a gift for you. A courting gift. That’s way I was gone so long, I had to gather materials and go to have it made. I hope you like it.” Link was a nervous wreck while watching Sidon unwrap his gift.

“They are so beautiful!” He exclaimed and grinning took off his old bracelets to wear the new ones. He inspected them curiously. They were silver, with beautiful, swirling patterns, adorned with many shiny topazes. Whoever made those was a true artist. Obviously from a far away land, the patterns and the way of crafting completely different form Zoras.

“I’m so glad you like them! They were made by a Gerudo who knows how to create protection from lighting and electricity. With so many stones and magic blended in, you should be completely safe from those kind of attacks.” Link explained and Sidon gazed at him in amazement.

“Thank you. Those are magnificent! You are brilliant!” His old enthusiasm reared its head and Link found himself swept off his feet, laughing at his adorable dork of a boyfriend.

One custom done, more to go. Next, they would be taking over the king’s duties for a week time. Just the two of them, dealing with disputes, politics, economy and any current matter. It was to be a test – to see if the new “queen” is able be a good ruler. He would have to study their law, he realized. Also, he had no knowledge about economy! Hopefully Sidon would take over there. He grew up learning everything he’d need to rule properly after all. The elders would look closely at their hands, ready to point any mistakes or dubious decisions. Link wasn’t sure he was made to be a ruler but knew that with Sidon at his side he can overcome any obstacle.


	4. Chapter 4

Playing at being king was surprisingly fun. After Sidon showed the elders and his father all the gifts they had exchanged over the last few days, they were allowed to take over the country for a while. The king said he completely trusts them and he just up and left, deciding to leave the elders to overlook this trial. He went back to his private chambers to relax and maybe partake in his newest hobby – painting. Link studied the Zora law hard, while Sidon took care of any requests the people had. They worked well together – Link might not know much about ruling a country but he knew about people and the way to listen and speak with them. Sidon was well loved so whatever he suggested any Zora took to heart. Link helped out with training of the army when they asked him to show them some moves. Sidon had to decide on punishment of one person who stole some jewels of another. All in all, the week was mostly quiet and it did not require them to make any hard decisions. Fortunately. Link was sure it was the Goddess’ way of making it up for his hard time lately. She blessed them with a peaceful week – one easy trial in a sea of hard ones.

In between playing the ruler, Link started reading up on Zora’s history. Sidon was a big help here, telling him all he has ever learned from his teacher, highlighting the most important parts. Link has also made a run around the Domain to read the stories written on glowing stones. The customs weren’t that hard to learn, the most complicated one was of course the royal courting. They also had a few holidays when they celebrated together, be it fishing season when they all went and tried to catch the biggest fish or a day of Hylia when they had a nice festival outside. He has also learned a bit about their law, which was mostly similar to Hylians’ – besides the one about children. It seemed the mother had rights to her eggs, her children – only after mating and marriage did the father gain any rights in the eye of the law. That was one of the reasons they weren’t allowed to be together before. He learned how much power the elders held, as well. The king could override them, of course but it was frowned upon and could only happen in a very dire situation. Link would have even enjoyed learning all of that about the place he started to call home but the fact that it was a trial to pass made him really nervous and unable to enjoy this properly.

They passed the trial at being a ruler without any problems. The book then stated that the future ‘queen’ would need to be well versed in the Zora customs and history. One of the elders, who dealt with education, would test him on it! Madness! Link has never been to any school besides the one he went to as a small child. He was quickly taken out by his father and focused his training on becoming a knight. No book-knowledge required, besides strategy and war tactic. Then, when he was to become princess’ personal knight he was given a crash course about royal etiquette. To think he would have to pass a test… he was truly worried about that. If he failed it would surely embarrass Sidon, not to mention himself!

“Link why aren’t you back in our rooms yet? It’s late.” Sidon reminded him, yet again. It was the third time that evening that he came to the library to get him. “Let’s go to sleep, those books will still be here tomorrow.”

“I have to finish this one.” He mumbled, turning the page. He’s read that one already but he wanted to make sure he remembered correctly. Memorizing that stuff was the hard part. “Don’t wait for me, go to sleep.”

With a resigned sigh Sidon gave up and left. Link has been like that for two weeks now. The elder who was to test him on his knowledge said he had three weeks to get ready. When Link heard that suddenly he had a time limit, he just panicked. He has never been a scholar, didn’t think he was smart enough and so he threw himself at the books like he does at Lynels. Sidon at first sat with him and told him everything he has ever learned – or well, everything he managed to remember. He also went with him to read what was written on the stones around the Domain. But after that, Sidon’s patience run out and he decided to let Link read alone. The prince has always hated learning about history. That left him mostly alone, though. Link rarely slept in their rooms, now he was mostly falling to his face into a book to pass out for a few hours and then he was back at it. Link’s determination was legendary after all. 

Sidon was worried, Link had deep bruises under his eyes and it was obvious he was stressed and exhausted. Sometimes Sidon was afraid Link would decide it’s not worth that much effort. The elders were doing it on purpose, making them go through all those old trials, they wanted Link to give up. If he left by himself then Sidon surely would have to get over it soon. At least that what Sidon was sure they were thinking. It was stupid. He wouldn’t just get over it like that. And even though he sometimes had his fears, he knew Link wasn’t the one to just give up. The guy woke up without any memories and still decided it was his duty to fight the calamity, didn’t he?! Sidon just had to believe in him.

“Link. Please.” Sidon was back at the library the next evening. He hasn’t even seen Link that day, he had to go help out with some dispute and break up a fight so he didn’t have time to bring him any lunch.

Link ignored him. Again. Sidon was suddenly angry. He marched towards the table and grabbed the book from Link’s hands. “Hey! I need to read that!” Link glared up at him.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?! Give it back!” He jumped to his feet and tried to take the book back but was too short to reach it. “Don’t act so childish! I’m doing this for you!” Link felt himself getting angry as well. He has been stressed and tired and so irritated. He hated studying in this way. His memory wasn’t really good, he had to go over everything many times to be able to memorize it and answer questions about it. “Do you think I like this?! It’s tiring and boring but I am still doing this so that I can pass a stupid test! All for you! The least you could do would be to leave me alone so I can actually learn what I have to!” He was almost shouting now.

“You are taking this too far! You need to rest, eat something, sleep! You will be fine, you’ve read everything at least twice already! Don’t you want to spend some time with me? I miss you.”

“Just give me the book and leave me alone. If you are so lonely go visit that fanclub of yours, I am sure the ladies will shower you with affection.” Link huffed. It was still a bit of a sore spot for him, that Sidon was wanted by almost every free (and some married) females in the Domain. Not to mention some males.

Sidon took a step back, hurt. It wasn’t about him being lonely! At least, not only about that. He was just so worried but Link accused him of what? Feeling left out?

“Fine. Have it then.” He threw the book at him and left, huffing. If he wanted to be alone then Sidon will stop bothering him. He had better things to do.

Link looked after him, suddenly feeling the anger just bleed away, leaving only exhaustion. He sat down and hid his face in his hands. This courting business seemed to be designed to split them apart. They were both irritated and they took it out on each other. He sighed. He would have to try and pay more attention to Sidon, before he angers him so much he’d decide Link is not worth all this trouble and worrying. He just wished his prince was more understanding sometimes. It was hard on both of them but Link quietly thought that he had it worse than the prince.

Sidon decided not to apologize. He wouldn’t. He was just worried and Link should appreciate that. He still felt guilty but tried to lie to himself that he didn’t. If his lover wanted to be left alone, then fine. He had other important things to do anyway. His people needed him.

Link tried to locate Sidon for the whole morning the next day. He wanted to show him he still cared and make sure he wasn’t angry any more. Yet, Sidon vanished.

It turned out his lover decided to leave the Domain with the new recruits, to train them in combat. They went in search of any remaining monsters. Link was saddened when he heard that. He was also worried. Sidon was a great fighter and he didn’t go alone but it was still dangerous. It seemed like he managed to drive Sidon away from home just so Link had time alone to study. With a heavy heart, he went back to the library to do just that.

Link was sure Sidon would be back in the evening or at the very least, the next day. But he wasn’t. Nor the next day. He was an even more nervous wreak now, worrying that something had happened. The head of the guards promised everything was fine, that it usually takes a few days to train and if they wanted to kill some monsters it might take longer, as they needed to find some first.

Five days later, Link decided he had had enough and was almost ready to go after them. Something must have happened! He was panicking. He already packed and was about to head out when he heard a commotion on the square.

“Sidon!” The moment he noticed his prince, Link just run, throwing his pack to the floor. “Are you all right?!” He frantically looked him over but it seemed he was fine.

“Of course. Nothing happened besides some good, hard training! We had a lot of fun swimming as well. I think the new recruits will do just fine. They managed to kill any monster we came towards. There weren’t that many but still it was good practise.” Sidon said with a casual smile. Link just looked at him blankly. Five days of constant worrying while still trying to study. Almost no sleep or food.

“You just left for five days to fight some monsters without telling me! I was so damn worried and you say you had fun?!” Link didn’t care they had an audience, he fumed.

“You wanted to be left alone so I did just that. I was worried about you before, it seems you don’t like it to have it the other way around, hm?” He taunted him.

He did that on purpose! Link couldn’t believe him! With an angry glare, Link just turned around and left. Almost run. He was so angry he knew that if he stayed he would say something he’d regret.

“Link!” Sidon was startled when he just run away from him. He knew he shouldn’t have just left like that, without telling him where he was going and for how long. He just wanted Link to worry for a moment instead so he’d know how it’s like but he realized it must have been too much. He was an idiot! “Link, wait, I’m sorry!” He run after him but the Hylian was much quicker on land than a Zora. It seemed he went towards the Shatterback point so Sidon went there.

At first he couldn’t locate him but then he noticed Link sitting against a big rock where a Lynel with lighting arrows used to live once. He was hunched over, arms wrapped around his knees and his face hidden by blond hair.

“Link, I’m sorry.” Sidon said quietly while he sat at his side. He turned to face him and when his lover didn’t react he slowly reached with his hand to brush the hair away. Link sighed heavily. His eyes were a bit puffy.

“What are we doing, Sidon?” He asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“This courting business is making us so irritated and stressed. You are more angry than I’ve ever seen you, exploding about smallest things. I cannot sleep without worrying I will screw it up. Not to mention I don’t think I will pass that history test. Do you think we should still go on?” He asked, his voice tired and resigned.

Sidon felt like his heart stopped at hearing that. His hands shook.

“Of course we should.” He said but his voice was weak. “Don’t you want to any more? Is it really… too much?” His voice was very quiet, like he couldn’t really speak about it. It felt like all the air left his lungs all at once.

“I… I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Link bit his lips and looked away. He couldn’t look into Sidon’s sad eyes. Silence felt around them and it sounded like heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

“Please. I’m so sorry. I promise I won’t take my frustrations out on you ever again! I will behave. I don’t want to lose you! I can’t lose you like this.” You could hear pure dread in Sidon’s voice now.

“You won’t! That’s not what I meant!” Link panicked. He did not want to break up! “I just wondered if we really had to get married. Can’t we just stay like that, engaged? Let’s just ignore the elders. We deserve to relax for a change! Everything was so good between us before, I miss that.”

Sidon thought about it for a moment, his heart slowing its crazy pace. He had it easy. Most of the trials were for the person the prince intended to marry, to test them and see if they could be a part of the royal family. But still it was testing his patience. Link was right, they were miserable.

“I miss that too. Unfortunately, the elders will not allow us to just stay like that forever. I know they say there is no time limit but really… if we are not married in the next six months or so it would be decided you are not fit for their prince and they will start introducing me to other candidates.” Sidon knew how it went. And if they choose a Zora for him it will be very easy for her to pass all their tests. The elders hated Link after all. They would use any opportunity to split them apart and have a person they want as their queen. Politics were a terrible thing.

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other. Eventually, Link sighed, his ears moving a bit up with determination.

“Please promise me to keep your anger to yourself and that you will never just go away to risk your life without me there to keep you safe. You could have been hurt! I need your support if I am to pass all those stupid trials.”

“I promise! But you have to promise me something too. That you will take care of yourself better and that you will try to find some time for us to just be together, all right? I cannot just watch you drive yourself to exhaustion every day. And I don’t want to sit alone, worried and missing you when you are finally right here with me.”

“I promise.” Link smiled at him shyly and Sidon answered with his signature grin.

“Come here!” He said, his enthusiasm back in the face of hope. Link unwrapped his hands from his legs and all but jumped into his arms. They were both idiots. When he felt that warm embrace he laid his head against his chest, finally content.

“I love you. I’m sorry for the way I acted.” Link said. Sidon hugged him tighter.

“I love you too, my dearest pearl. And I’m also sorry. We will be all right! I don’t want anyone else but you. I want to call you my husband.”

Link smiled at him and couldn’t stop himself from claiming that beautiful mouth.

They sat like that for the rest of the evening, hugging and kissing until Link fell asleep against his chest, his tired mind finally getting some rest. They would be fine.

Link managed to pass the questioning of a grumpy elder. He knew the history and customs better than Sidon now. He still thought it was a bit ridiculous, sure it was good to know about their modern customs, holidays and recent history but the knowledge he had to gain was a bit too much. Wouldn’t really be useful. Still, he was sure they made him study it all to have him resign and he had almost let them win. No more. Link was determined now to do anything he had to to finally be done with this farce.

The hardest trial would be gaining a small token of approval from each of the elders. It seemed they had a lot of influence in the kingdom and without their say so there would be no marriage. He would get all sorts of requests from them. They would make his life miserable, he just knew it. Those who still blamed him for Mipha… they would take their revenge on him. But Link would bite his tongue and do whatever they wanted him to. He had to be ready to let go of his pride. He was a bit afraid of what they could come up with. 

First was Muzu, who somehow didn’t hate him any more. It seemed his apology when he freed Ruta has been real. Muzu just asked him to accompany him for a whole day, to see what was the duty of an elder. It seemed he mostly spend his time reviewing all sorts of documents and Link helped him sort it, between taxes and requests from the people. That was the easiest token he earned and he was truly grateful to Muzu.

The rest wasn’t as easy.

“Father! They cannot just ask that of Link! This is really dangerous, he might get hurt or even die!” Sidon shouted at his father, complaining about the task Link has been given. Sure, it was dangerous, it had to do with his favourite creatures – Lynels. Still, it was actually something he was good at and he knew he could do it. He decided against stopping Sidon, though. If he could not go, he’d be happy. After all, those bastards were truly dangerous. They loved hurting Link, he’s always felt their glee when some managed to shoot him.

“I’m sorry my son but the elders insisted. I am sure Link will be fine, he is a mighty warrior! He won against Ganon, surely he will be fine against some monsters.” His father explained. What he didn’t say was that he was worried too and has already tried to talk to the elder who assigned that task. He did not let the king sway his decision, unfortunately.

“But father…!”

“Sidon, it’s all right. I’ve fought Lynels before, it’s going to be ok.” Link tried to reassure him.

The elder told Link to go and defend three Lynels. Those beasts were vicious and the world would be a better place safe from them. The problem was, even those monsters who hated everyone (including their own kind) were also keeping together because of the lack of the blood moon. He could win against one but if there were more at the same time? He might get seriously injured. And the travelling using the Slate was broken so that option of just escaping was out. If he messes it up he might even die. Good thing Mipha’s grace was still with him. He hoped. He haven’t died since his fight with Ganon but if he could still use Revali’s gale then surely her powers were still there. He would rather not find out the hard way.

“I will go with you, then.” Sidon decided, his mind set up.

“I don’t think you are allowed, my boy.” His father said but Sidon ignored him and marched away to have some words with that elder. How dare he make his beloved risk his life?! It was stupid that something like that was even allowed.

Sidon could be really persistent when he wanted to so the elder had to agree to let him accompany Link. If anything happened to his beloved while doing this stupid task Sidon would probably tear that idiot apart.

They took their time collecting arrows and equipment. They had also decided to train together as they had never really fought as a team, besides that one time with the Divine Beast. Sidon found out then why Link has been the one chosen by the Goddess. The way he fought, it was like a dance. Smooth, sure moves, perfectly executed dodges and sword swings. His grasp on strategy and different ways they could take down those beasts was also really impressive. Sidon felt his adoration for the Hylian grow even more. If he wasn’t already in love he would be now.

Link decided to test the bracelets he gave Sidon to make sure he would truly be protected against electricity. Sidon wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not but Link just took one and put a life fish inside it, then proceeded to shoot it with a shock arrow. The magic worked perfectly, creating some sort of shiny shield and the fish has been unharmed. Sidon couldn’t stop giggling at that silly strategy even though Link didn’t find anything funny about it. Sidon’s safety was his top priority.

Finally, they were as ready as they could get. Following the rumours they gathered, they moved north. It wouldn’t be that easy to find those beasts, now that they were at a disadvantage they tended to keep to themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Link and Sidon moved from stable to stable and from village to village. They were at it for over two weeks now, people pointing them at different directions. Many of them claimed to have seen the Lynels themselves but none of those hints led them to any real monsters.

Even though it was taking them so long, they actually enjoyed this trip. It was a little bit like a vacation, just the two of them. Link was so glad Sidon came with him. They got to finally spend some time together, learn about each other and just enjoy the other’s company. The stress of previous weeks was just a bad memory now. Even though the fight they would have to partake in was still looming over them, their spirits were high. Link was so in love he had a silly grin on his face most of the time. Sidon, the dork, wasn’t much better, always affectionately nuzzling at his partner whenever he had a chance. If Zelda saw them, she would surely tease them mercilessly.

Link was right and he was glad he was, otherwise it would have ended very badly for him. Mipha’s grace was still with him. A few bomb arrows hitting him at once made him learn that fact. They had stumbled upon those Lynels like idiots. Not being careful enough, they had only noticed when two of the beasts shot arrows at them. At least those were just normal arrows, nothing an elixir couldn’t cure. There were four of the beasts. Four! Link was very glad Sidon was helping him fight but he felt dread filling his heart at seeing his beloved so battered and hurt. He was so scared for him. It was distracting.

They fell into an easy pattern like they had practised before, each watching the other’s back and defending when necessary. But those beasts were smart too. Sidon managed to kill one and Link moved to finish the second when their world exploded.

The prince found himself lying on a ground, dizzy. Bomb arrows. One of those bastards had bomb arrows and they hit very close to home. Sion felt burns at his arms and chest, it was very painful so he reached into a small pouch he carried to gulp an elixir while trying to get up. A fairy zipped by him and he realized he must have been really badly hurt that the little creature decided to heal him. He rolled away from a few arrows directed at him and finally stood up. At the last moment his spear saved him from a direct attack of a very angry monster. He parred and jumped out of the way, looking for Link.

Link who was lying without movement, so still. His face was badly burned and his arm was at a strange angle. Sidon run towards him and dodging arrows gathered him in his arms. Lucky that they weren’t too far from a river. Sidon jumped in. The Lynels couldn’t catch a Zora in the water.

“Link! Wake up!” He shouted when they were out in the grass. He was so pale and his breathing wasn’t deep. It was barely there. Sidon grabbed an elixir in panic, trying to get Link to drink it but it wasn’t an easy feat. “Please, my love, just drink it, please.” He begged, panic overwhelming him.

Link wasn’t responding at all. Sidon could just watch in misery as his beloved struggled for breath. His ribs must have been broken.

“No! Just breathe, damn it!” He shouted when Link’s chest suddenly stopped moving. Sidon sobbed and tried to bring his breathing back. It couldn’t end like this, it just couldn’t!

And then a warm, green light enveloped Link. His terrible burns receded, like they had never been there. His arm reset. His ribs healed and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Oh my dearest sister, thank you! Thank you...” He would recognize that light everywhere. Sidon was still crying and when Link finally woke up he was the one who had to comfort the other.

“We are not going back there! You died! You had actually died, damn it! I will not have you risk your life because some idiot elder wanted to hurt you!” Sidon wasn’t having it. They killed two of those monsters and he even had proof, quickly gathered trophies while running from rain of arrows.

“You know he won’t agree to that.” Link tried to argue but his heart wasn’t in it. Ganon was easier to kill than those bastards! Or maybe he was out of practise? If it wasn’t for Mipha’s gift…

“I don’t care. I am sure it is against some law or something, to have you risk your life and be so badly wounded you’ve died! If he doesn’t like it then I will have my words with him. If worst come to worst I will challenge this idiot to a duel!” He fumed and Link blinked at him in surprise.

“You can do that?!”

“Well, it is unheard of but if I decide his behaviour is a direct risk to me or someone I love then yes, I can request a duel and even kill the bastard legally. It hasn’t been used in centuries but I remember studying about it and being fascinated by this law when I was a kid.”

“Really?! I thought you were the sweetest child ever!”

“I had a lot of anger issues back then. It was after Mipha… and well, I had a bit of a rebel phase...” He was a bit embarrassed at admitting that and Link though he looked just adorable with his blushed cheeks.

“All right then. To be honest I don’t feel like going back there to try again. Those bomb arrows are a pain! Literally.” He grimaced, remembering the burn.

They made their way back to the Domain much faster than they expected.

The elder was terrified when he was met with Sidon’s anger and he had to relent. He was shocked his prince even considered to use the old custom but then he realized it was only fair after they were made to follow old traditions nobody ever partakes in anymore. He wouldn’t stand a chance against such a skilled warrior as his prince, he was old and out of practice not to mention he could never bring himself to hurt the king’s son. If a duel was against Link… then again, it wouldn’t be easy either to try and fight fairly a warrior as good as the Hero of Hyrule.

Link had a second token.

The king decided that it was enough and he would have to gain only one last token and it would be from the king himself. Hearing Sidon’s tearful story about Link’s death made the king finally act against the cruelty of the elders. He was the ruler after all and it was his son’s future at stake. His baby’s happiness. When the elders realized the decision had been final, they fumed at the one who came up with the Lynel idea. Most of them had more humiliating than dangerous tasks planned for Link.

The king asked Link to spend the whole day with him, similar to what Muzu had requested. They sat in the throne room listening to people, then they sorted through paperwork and at the end of the day Link helped him finish a painting, even though he had no talent whatsoever.

“I am glad I finally did something for you both. I really am sorry for how I acted last year. I got to know you a bit better, Link and I have to say I like you! You are good for my son and you will be good for this kingdom. And the fact that princess Zelda thinks very highly of you surely isn’t hurting anyone!” Link had to smile hearing such praise. It was important for him to not only get approval but that Sidon’s dad at least didn’t dislike him.

Sidon finally felt like he could relax. The elders didn’t get their way and he and Link could get married soon. He couldn’t stop smiling thinking about the future. To have someone as wonderful as Link at his side, helping him with a tasking role of a king and supporting him in everyday life felt like a blessing. When he recalled his dark thoughts of over a year ego he still shuddered. Link brought warmth and smiles to his life. He couldn’t be happier.

Link wasn’t as relaxed, though. There was still going to be an official ball with dancing. It seemed that Zoras had it a bit backwards – first they celebrated with a party and after that there would be a quiet wedding. But the ball meant dealing with important personas, politics and not to mention dancing! Link didn’t know how to dance! He would have to follow Sidon’s lead for that but still… his prince was so much taller than him, they would probably look a bit ridiculous.

They were about to start the lessons but he was nervous. Sidon was so tall and they were both men. It will be so awkward to dance together! Not to mention, he was sure the traditional steps won’t be easy. Good part was, it wasn’t a test so he couldn’t fail. Maybe he will embarrass them both but no one could stop them from getting married now. It was still sinking in. He managed to fulfil his destiny and survive the calamity and now he was rewarded with a love like no other. He was sure Sidon was a blessing from the Goddess. Link has never smiled so much before. Even back when the tension was high between them he still knew it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He wondered if they will grow out of this stupidly-in-love-phase or would they always be like that? Only time would tell but he was sure they would be happy.

He just had to survive dancing.

It turned out they had to adjust the dance a little because of the height difference. They ended up in a half embrace – Sidon’s arms were on his shoulders while Link had to put his hands high on his prince’s arms.

They twirled around each other and Link mostly stumbled his way but it seemed that he was nervous for no reason. It was actually fun to look up at Sidon and see that he could move gracefully not only in water but on land as well. His prince already took dancing classes as a child and he knew each traditional dance even if he had to be reminded of the steps. Holding him for any amount of time was truly enjoyable. The teacher was a young Zora female who actually seemed to fancy Link more than the prince, for a change. Seeing Sidon’s not so happy stares as she corrected Link’s body movement was hilarious. Link was tempted to tease him about it but wasn’t sure how serious Sidon was about the situation. That jealous idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Link woke up slowly, his mind still in the dreamland. He stretched a little and felt warm arms tightening around him. He smiled. It seemed that in the night Sidon decided to join him on the bed. Usually they had to separate as his Zora needed to stay in his sleeping pool but Sidon still loved to hold him and when he was able he joined him. Link’s eyes blinked open and he saw his lover’s sleeping face. He was so adorable that he couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips against his chest in affection. Sidon’s eyes fluttered but did not open. He sighed and smiled lazily. Link could get used to waking up like that. Sidon let out a sound like a content purr and curled his large body around him, nuzzling into his hair. Link really didn’t want to get up but he knew they had to. He was so comfortable.

“Sidon. Wake up!” He just grunted and nuzzled his head again. “C’mon, we have to get up.”

“No… don’t want to. You are so warm...” Sidon yawned but blinked his eyes open to look down at Link.

“I’m comfortable too but you know we still have one last dance lesson before Zelda arrives for the ball! I’m still no good… we need to practise!” Link’s lazy mood vanished when he remembered with a groan how terrible he was at dancing.

“Shh...” Sidon hushed him and pressed his lips to Link’s. Those warm, morning kisses were their favourite. Link felt all the tension draining away as he gently petted Sidon’s head fin.

“I’ve spoke with our teacher and we won’t be having that last lesson.” Before Link could open his mouth to argue, he continued “I know the steps by heart and I wanted to teach you myself today. It will be just the two of us.” Sidon beamed at him, excited to spend the day together, alone.

“You were just jealous!” Link teased him with a laugh. “I told you she doesn’t mean anything by it, I’m just so terrible at dancing she had to correct me! Don’t be ridiculous!” He snorted.

“Well, she used any excuse to touch you! And the way she was looking at you!” Sidon exclaimed while Link finally untangled himself from his embrace and got up.

“Can’t help it if I’m irresistible!” Link laughed again and suddenly it occurred to him that before Sidon he had never laughed so often. “C’mon then. Show me the moves!” He extended a hand and Sidon grabbed it to get up.

After breakfast, which Link cooked because Sidon wasn’t really good at it, they dressed up in some comfortable clothes and left to practise again. Link has already learned the steps of the dance and he could repeat them by himself but somehow couldn’t do the same if they danced together with music. Being nervous wasn’t helping either. The ball was just in two days and Zelda would arrive tomorrow so there would be no time for lessons.

Sidon lead him to a different part of the palace, hidden beneath the great building. The chamber they’ve entered was much smaller than their usual dancing room but it was completely empty and adorned with large mirrors on the far wall.

“I was coming here when I was a kid to learn how to dance but also how to fight with a sword and a spear.” Sidon explained. “It’s for royal family only, hidden a bit farther than our usual place. No one will bother us here.”

Sidon walked towards a device looking a bit similar to Link’s Slate. He recognized it as the thing that could play music by itself. It was another piece of ancient technology. When it turned on a soft melody flowed around them. Link secretly loved this song, it was soothing and made him think happy thoughts.

His prince walked up to him, a warm smile on his face and eyes sparkling with excitement. He extended a hand with a formal bow and Link took it, his face a bit red. Sidon could be really charming when he wanted to.

Slowly, they twirled around the room, Sidon leading him into the pattern they practised before. But somehow it was different, with just the two of them it was easier for Link to relax and just enjoy the moment.

All those exhausting traditions the elders put them through made Link forget for a moment that what was really important were just the two of them. No one else made him so happy and carefree, no one could lift his mood with just a smile, no one else cared for him as much. Sidon was special and beautiful and Link couldn’t wait to call him his husband. He never knew he could be so sappy but it seemed love was something that made even the hero soft and mushy inside.

“See? You are great at dancing! You just need to relax and stop thinking so much about the next move and then everything will be just great!” Sidon commented when they made a small break. It was true. With no one watching and judging him, Link was able to just go with the music and let Sidon spin him around the room with ease.

“That’s just because no one is here. The ball with be different, so many people will be looking at us. I don’t want to embarrass you...”

“You can’t possibly embarrass me! Even if we both stumble and miss all the steps it won’t matter. You are thinking in the wrong way about it.” Sidon mused.

“What do you mean?”

“This ball is for us. All those stupid tasks the elders gave you are over. We are allowed to marry and my father gave us his blessing. The ball is to announce the royal wedding but it is for us mainly. To enjoy and celebrate this great occasion! We won’t be judged for the performance! Just relax for once.” Sidon grinned his signature smile which always made Link giggle a little. It was just so over dramatic!

“I can’t believe we are getting married! Seems surreal...”

“I’m very happy we are. I was so miserable when I thought I couldn’t be with you...” Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s shoulders. “It might seem a little fast maybe but I cannot possibly imagine to ever want to be with anyone else so why wait?” He nuzzled his hair. Link returned the hug. Sidon’s hugs were always so warm and he loved how it made him feel safe. Back when he was on his quest to defeat the calamity feeling safe wasn’t possible. Link cherished the feeling now.


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda arrived the next day accompanied by the Rito Link recognized from before. It seemed they hit it off and the knight was very happy for his princess. She looked radiant when she smiled at her boyfriend. Link only hoped she learned enough about Rito’s culture, especially their approach to relationships and that she had a talk about the differences with Hylian’s way of being together. He wanted to talk to her about it but with the excitement of the upcoming wedding and preparations for the ball he couldn’t get a long enough break to do that.

“You look stunning.” Sidon said quietly when he saw him that night. Link’s clothes were formal and well fitted, white Hylian tunic with gold ornaments and traditional trousers, wide at the bottom, which were flowing around him when he moved. He had also some Zora jewellery and around his neck the sapphire necklace was shining brightly. It was a mix of both Hylian and Zora traditional attire.

“Thank you but you are far more stunning!” Link’s eyes roamed the handsome form of his prince. He was wearing a lot of jewellery, ornate patterns swirling around his neck and hips. He decided to wear the bracelets Link gifted him as well. Clad in silver and gold he was definitely a prince. Sidon’s eyes sparkled with happiness much brighter than any jewel.

Link took his hand and with a deep breath they entered the already full room. The familiar melody flowed around them as the crowd fell silent. Many eyes followed their dance but Link didn’t even spare them a glance. Looking into the golden eyes of his lover he realized that it was finally happening, that they were here to celebrate their marriage and soon no one will be able to separate them. Peace flowed his mind and Link relaxed into the embrace.

They danced for a few more songs after that. Link decided he actually liked dancing if it was with Sidon.

Sidon lead him around the room, introducing him to some of the more influential Zoras and Link returned the favour as there were many people he met during his travels who were invited as well, Riju and Teba among them.

Link noticed that the Rito Zelda came with was steadily moving around the room as well. Only, he was alone, the princess nowhere in sight. He left Sidon to the conversation he had with the Gerudo chief and approached Nanalin.

It seemed he decided to seize the opportunity to flirt with many new people as he preened in front of one of the Gerudo women. Link stopped before he reached him when he heard their heated conversation. Sighing, he scanned the room to find Zelda and noticed her standing at the far wall and glaring at the Rito. She looked hurt and betrayed. Damn it, he knew he should have talked with her.

“Zelda.”

“Oh, Link, hi!” She said and tried to smile but it turned more into a grimace. “It is a very beautiful ball! And your dance was truly spectacular, I didn’t know Sidon could move so well...” She trailed off, losing steam.

“Zelda. Didn’t you go to the Rito territory to learn about their customs? Don’t tell me you didn’t realize how they are about relationships? You are obviously upset.”

“He just left me alone here and when I overheard him blatantly flirting I just…! I didn’t know what to do so I turned around and left before I made a scene. I don’t want to ruin you celebration...” She looked down and Link was alarmed to see she had tears in her eyes. “I just thought he liked me… but it seems he just wanted to come here to meet someone more interesting.”

Link wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his chest.

“I am sure he really does like you. What you apparently didn’t learn about the Rito is that they are completely open with their relationships before they are married. Flirting with many people at once or dating them at the same time is normal for them.” He explained gently and with a gasp Zelda moved swiftly away to look into his eyes. “When they marry, they are committed to that one person but before that they tend to enjoy everyone they fancy. I am sure he didn’t mean to hurt you. He probably didn’t realize it is completely different for Hylians. You just need to speak with him openly and I am sure he will tell you that.”

“I… I never thought it could be a culture issue! Some princess I am!” Zelda exclaimed, her tears forgotten. “Thank you.” She said and kissed him on a cheek. Link felt it getting warm from embarrassment, somehow any affection from her always flustered him. “And congratulations on your marriage. Excuse me, I’m going to snatch myself an idiot.” She stated and left. Link followed her sure stride towards the Rito with his eyes and wondered what she said that the Gerudo woman suddenly had a very pressing matter elsewhere. He hoped they will be able to resolve the issue but he wasn’t sure Zelda will get her way. The way this guy flirted made it obvious he enjoyed that sort of interaction with people he likes. He might not want to resign from that. Monogamy for the Rito meant almost the same as marriage.

The rest of the evening Link has spend back at his lover’s side, talking with the king or dancing. They had a great time. Nanalin and Zelda disappeared to have their row elsewhere and even though he worried for the princess he was also glad they moved it outside. It was his night after all. He wanted to focus on Sidon and the way his eyes gazed at him with adoration.

Link only met Zelda the next day in the morning. She looked like she didn’t sleep much and it was obvious she was upset. He didn’t mention it and she didn’t say a word either. Link was sure her relationship with that Rito was over. He wished he had told her how it was back when he met the guy for the first time.

Zelda helped Link with his wedding clothes and jewellery. She also braided his hair. She was the closest he had to a family and it was a custom in the Hylian culture. She would be the one to accompany him to the ceremony.

Link was sure he would be a nervous wreck on his wedding day but somehow he was calm. He knew it was a good decision and that Sidon was the only one for him. Passing all those trials helped as well. Now came the easy part. Just his prince, Zelda, the king and a priest to hear his vows. Finally they will be able to start their lives as they want it.


	9. Chapter 9

The water was cold. Very cold. It reached almost up to his neck. They stood in a lake the Zora considered sacred waters, Sidon next to him, Zelda on his left. The priest read from an old tome about marriage and a promise of forever. Link wasn’t the one to cry from sentiment but he felt his eyes getting a bit misty anyway. When the old Zora finished, Link turned to face Sidon and they joined hands. The vows were simple, promising love and respect in front of their family and the Goddess.

A loud splash interrupted Sidon’s vow. It felt as if something exploded under water. In seconds, Link’s hair was drenched and he felt even more cold than before. But there was no time to notice such things while a mighty monster reared its head above them.

It was huge and slimly, rows of sharp teeth adorning its wide mouth. The creature was three times the size of the Zora king, just enormous. It had many swirling tentacles, each ending with a sharp, hooked claw. It roared at them and before Link could react, it attacked.

His wedding clothes were nice and soft but they were nothing that could protect him from a hit. He had no weapon! He was the damn hero and he didn’t even think to bring a sword along. He felt the tentacle tear into his chest and throw him away like a doll. Sharp pain flooded his senses.

“Link!” He heard Sidon’s shout while he tried to get up. He swallowed a bit of water, his lungs burning. Finally scrambling to his feet he was torn between protecting Zelda and his lover. The king and priest already moved out of the water while the creature was occupied. Link rushed towards the princess. Sidon was a great warrior, he will be just fine. He hoped.

“Zelda! Come on, we have to run!” He shouted while dodging another attack. The princess looked terrified, frozen in shock. She grabbed his arm and allowed him to shield her from a claw which cost him another gash.

“You are bleeding!” She gasped. His chest was badly hurt, the cold water at least numbed the pain a little. Link dragged her towards the shore, both of them jumping right and left to avoid the attacks. The damn thing was persistent. They were close to escaping when suddenly another tentacle shot out of nowhere and grabbed Zelda around the waist. She screamed when it picked her up in the air. Its teeth were getting closer.

“Princess!” Link was glad hearing Sidon’s voice. It seemed he was mostly unharmed. Nothing could catch a Zora in the water.

Sidon and Link both jumped to try and catch that tentacle but others were in the way. Zelda’s panicked screaming filled the air.

Link watched hopelessly as his family, his dearest friend was getting closer to becoming dinner. He rushed towards the monster not caring about the sharp claws tearing into his flesh. Sidon wasn’t far behind. He will tear it apart with his bare hands if he had to. Zelda couldn’t be harmed! She survived a hundred years fighting Ganon, she will not be bested by some stupid, oversized squid! She trashed about, digging her nails into the tentacle but it’s skin was too tough to pierce. In her panic she even tried biting it but to the monster it must have felt like a fly bite. She looked down into its wide mouth and felt faint.

A colourful blur appeared in the sky and fell towards the princess.

The Rito flew past them and shot a rain of arrows towards the lake monster. He wasn’t accurate but he was fast and with shooting so many arrows some must hit their mark. Link jumped as high as he could and managed to catch Zelda when the tentacle let her go. They fell together into the freezing waters. The monster roared but retreated. It didn’t seem to like getting shot at and it couldn’t reach the Rito flying above.

With a splash Nanalin landed near them in the water and grabbed Zelda from Link’s arms. He wrapped his wings around her and she clung to him, shaking.

“I heard you screaming. Are you all right?!” He asked, still terrified she might be seriously hurt.

“I’m fine… I’m ok. You saved me!” He hugged her tighter and she returned the embrace. He nuzzled his beak against the side of her face in a Rito kiss of affection. His wet feathers were puffed up a little, even though the water weighted them down.

“We should get out of here before it decides to return.” Link said, not really wanting to interrupt their moment but feeling the tension in the air. Sidon helped him up and seeing his wounds picked him up without even a token protest from Link. He was tired, cold and hurting. He laid his head over Sidon’s wide chest and just breathed through the pain.

“I can’t believe our wedding was interrupted by a monster!” Sidon complained while their wounds were being cared for. Zelda sat with her Rito, hugged to his side. She refused to let him go so he carried her and then sat her down, wrapping his wings around her for comfort. She was still shaken. Link felt guilty about not protecting her properly.

“The solders will deal with it and then we can resume the ceremony.” The priest said. He wasn’t hurt, just a small scratch when he fell while running. The king has been fine so he left them to be healed while he spoke with the guards. Neither Link nor Sidon felt like helping with this fight. It was supposed to be their special day after all.

Finally, the monster has been slain by the brave soldiers of the Zora army. The next day the ceremony took place again and this time nothing interrupted their vows. Nanalin came to the wedding as well and it seemed that he and Zelda would be all right. Almost losing her must have made him realize he cared more than he knew. Personally Link thought he made a good decision. Zelda was wonderful and gorgeous – surely she was worth being faithful to. But Link knew that any chance he’d get he would keep an eye on the Rito – he would not let him hurt her again, even unknowingly.

By the evening Link looked at Sidon and giddily thought _he’s my husband!_

“I love you so much.” Sidon whispered between heated kisses against his neck. The Zora actually had a good idea about the party being before the wedding. It allowed them to retire early and just be with each other. No need to entertain guests. 

Link felt like he was melting, hot tongue tracing his skin while strong hands quickly undressed him. He was still a little nervous about mating but also excited. He couldn’t remember if he had even been with anyone that way so it felt like a first time.

Sidon laid him down gently on their bed, caressing his thighs. Link’s golden hair splayed around on the pillow and the prince couldn’t look away from this mesmerising sight.

“You are so beautiful...” He said reverently. His hands spread Link’s legs apart and he lowered his body on top of him, still being so careful not to crush him. Link moaned at the sensation of being completely covered by so much warm, smooth skin. He run his hands down his back and bared his neck for more kisses.

“Can I…?” Sidon panted against his ear, his huge arousal rubbing against Link’s body sensually.

“Yes. Please!” He spread his legs even more, his previous nervousness gone. Now he was just eager to move things along. Sidon has never hurt him and was always so loving, Link trusted him with his body. “I’m yours. You can bite me.” He read about mating, of course. He knew it would be painful but he still thought it was so damn hot to fell those sharp teeth sink into his flesh. He would be marked as Sidon’s mate, for anyone to see.

“Are you sure?” They locked eyes and Sidon saw adoration and trust in that blue gaze. Link nodded and it was like a switch has been flipped – instincts Sidon tried very hard to suppress suddenly flooded his mind and Link didn’t even had a moment to panic when his eyes turned almost black. He felt the painful bite of his sharp teeth deep where his neck meets his shoulder, blood flowing while Sidon’s large cock pressed against his entrance. Link had prepared himself before they began, stretched his opening with his fingers as much as he could, blushing all the while. He did read that mating for a Zora could cloud their minds and make them a bit aggressive. It seemed it was a good decision when he groaned in pain under his prince.

Sidon has never been so forceful before. His mouth was still around Link’s neck while he snapped his hips roughly. His large body was bend uncomfortably above him to be able to penetrate him, it was hard to believe he was so flexible. Link wasn’t sure he liked the sensation of being filled at first. Sidon’s cock was burning hot and so large he felt like he would be torn in two. And only around half of it could enter him in this position. It was really painful and burning feeling but it got better. After a while he relaxed and it even started to feel good. There was a spot inside him that when touched made him see stars.

Sidon let go of his neck and licked around the wound. It felt surprisingly good, a mix between sharp pain and hot pleasure. His cock moved steadily inside him, the feeling making him feel hazy. When Sidon straightened up and pulled him along to sit in his lap more of his erection entered him. Sinking down on it Link moaned loudly at the feeling of being so full. It also hurt a little but in a good way and in a haze of pleasure it just made him more hard. He bounced up and down while Sidon’s hands guided his hips. Link wrapped one hand around his own arousal, stroking quickly and it was enough to make him come with a shout. It didn’t stop Sidon, it made him go even harder, moving Link to lie back down. Link was overstimulated and he could only moan weakly while his husband fucked him into the mattress. He liked being so completely out of control, trusting Sidon with himself. He could let go of the world and just be in the moment.

It was the best night of his life. Hopefully many more were to come.

Link couldn’t have imagined a better life for himself than at Sidon’s side. He was happy. They both were. They had a kingdom of loyal people to rule and a world to explore. The next great adventure and this time he won’t be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked the story :) I didn't really plan on it and it may be a bit too long but overall I think it came out allright.  
Thank you all for your comments and kudos! It makes me want to write when I know someone out there enjoys it :D


End file.
